


Omega!Phil

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [176]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO dynamics, M/M, prephlint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil is an omega and Clint doesn't know. Except he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was never a secret to begin with.

People just assumed when they saw Phil that he was an alpha. Him being an omega didn’t even cross their minds seeing as how he was so commanding and deserved respect. 

That’s why it turned into a game for Phil.

_How long will this person figure out that I’m not an alpha?_

It’s fun sometimes. Seeing their reactions and crushing their twisted belief that omegas don’t have a place in one of the higher positions in SHIELD. He’s had all sorts of reactions. There were some that seemed outraged, a few were turned on, most thought he was kidding then outraged, people who were impressed were less than five.

The shortest time someone figured out he was an omega was Natasha Romanov. It took her 5 hours, beating Nick’s record of 6.

And then there’s Clint.

7 years they’d been asset-handler, and Clint never suspected anything. Never really doubted that Phil was anything but an alpha. Phil should be proud - he’s managed to keep the fact that he wasn’t from one of the agency’s best; he’s kept his scent, his heats, his everything from one of SHIELD’s finest - he’s just that good. Fuck proud, Phil should be gloating.

But strangely, The only thing that that information does to him is annoy him. 

Phil doesn’t understand it either. All he knows is that the fact that Clint Barton doesn’t know is pissing him off.

"Hey Phil. Wanna watch Master Chef with us?" Clint called over the couch. Natasha sat next to him, nursing a bowl of popcorn that Clint tried to steal from. All Clint got from that was a stinging hand from being batted away.

"No thank you. I actually needed to talk to you, Agent Barton… if you will?" Phil gestured to the kitchen. 

Clint turned to Natasha, who shrugged, before following Phil into the kitchen. Phil positioned himself to lean his hip against one of the counters while Clint took one of the stools. “So what’s up? You need me for a solo mission or something, sir?”

"No. Nothing like that. I just- I wanted to tell you something." Phil has practiced how he’s gonna tell Clint this. He’s even imagined the possible outcomes. Best case: Clint is gonna shrug it off. Worst case: Clint is going to give him one of those disgusted, scandalized looks that Phil hates and never speak to him ever again. Phil is hoping Clint would react closer to the first than the latter.

"You’ve got your serious face on." Clint said, suspicious, even as he slowly raised an apple to his mouth and bit it. "Shoot." 

"I’ve been waiting for you to figure it out, but seven years is a long time and I think I have to draw the line. I don’t know what it is about you that makes me so nervous but I can’t not tell you because you’re my friend Clint, and I just think you should know." 

Clint remained silent, his apple forgotten on the table. “You can tell me anything Phil, you know that.”

"I do. And I’m just- I don’t really know how to- Clint, I’m an omega."

Clint stared at him for a long moment as if he was waiting for Phil to say more words. “…And?”

"And what?"

"You’re an omega and…. what? Is that it?"

"What do you mean is that it?"

"Phil, I’ve known you were an omega since the first day I met you."

Phil frowned in confusion at that. “Wait. How’d you find out?”

"You shot me. In the pouring rain. It wasn’t really that hard to figure it out when you couldn’t hide your scent. I grew up surrounded by omegas. I developed a keen sense of smell. I know when to stay clear of a tent because the lion tamer was having her heat. not to mention the world’s strongest man. You do not want to know how awkward it was when I found the sword swallower and the world’s strongest man spending a heat together. Granted it was my fault that time and I should’ve-"

"Clint."

"Oh, right. Point is, I don’t have a problem with you being an omega or whatever. As far as I’m concerned, you do your job well, and you get respect for it. That’s all that matters."

Phil couldn’t help the smile creeping up his face. What was he even worried about? Of course Clint wouldn’t be judgmental. Clint knew him better than most people at SHIELD. Of course Clint figured it out as soon as they met. God, Phil was so stupid.

"So, we cool?" Clint asked.

"We’re cool."


	2. Chapter 2

Clint sat back next to Natasha as Phil waved them both goodbye. Clint waited until he was sure that the elevator was already a few floors down before he groaned, settling his head on Natasha’s shoulder. 

Natasha spared him a glance before turning her attention back to Ramsay. Natasha found it amusing that even with Ramsay’s reputation, people still actually lined up for him to taste their food. “What did he say?”

“He told me he’s an omega.” Clint said, without raising his head. “An omega.”

“So? You already knew that.”

Clint sighed, raising his head to stare at Natasha’s face. “Apparently no one told  _him_  that” He complained, dropping his head back to on Natasha’s shoulder.

“Okay. Now, he knows that you know. Why are you moaning like you were given the 8 am gun maintenance lecture duty?” Natasha asked him, shooting a popcorn into her mouth. 

“Well, because I thought- I guess it was presumptuous of me to think- I just- I was hoping maybe,” Clint started uncharacteristically stammering his way through an explanation.

“You thought he was going to ask you out?”

Clint groaned. Lifting his head off of Natasha’s shoulder and then dropping it to the other side of the couch, burying his head in between the pillows and the back of the couch. “I’m an idiot.”

“You are.” Natasha agreed absently. Focusing rather on Ramsay shouting at some poor sap who forgot to take the chicken out of the oven.

“Of course he wasn’t going to ask me out!”

“Of course not.”

“I mean, look at him!”

“He’s almost perfect.”

“Exactly! And I’m just-”

“Useless. I’d compare you with trash but that would be an insult to the garbage.”

“Okay, I get that I’m not that great, but you’re hurting my feeling there, Tasha.”

Natasha turned to him then gave him a raised eyebrow. “Did you say something? I was watching TV.”

Clint turned to the TV to see Ramsay pointing repeatedly at a trash. Clint narrowed his eyes at her, and shoved her lightly. “Asshole.”

She laughed, handing him the popcorn bowl. “Look, if you want my advice, you’re going to have to follow through with it because honestly, it’s like talking to a wall when I give you advice.”

“If you ever give me good advice, I’ll consider it.”

Natasha rolled her eyes at him. “My advice is always solid. It’s not my fault you choose to be more stubborn than most mules.”

“I take offence in that.” Clint gave her a mock outraged expression.

“Are you going to take my advice or not?” Clint shrugged at her “Just ask him out.”

“And this is why I don’t take advice from you.” Clint said blandly. “You’ve got this crazy idea in your head that convinced you that Phil likes me like I like him. I’d like to kindly tell it to fuck off please.” Clint threw a popcorn at her forehead. 

“How do you know that that crazy idea is wrong? It could be right, for all you know.”

“But it’s not.”

“ _Why?”_

_“_ Because!” Clint sighed. “Look at Phil. He’s respectable. He’s gorgeous. He’s educated. He’s what every omega strives to be. Now, look at me. I have no formal education. I’m an asset. I’m disposable. Everything an Alpha shouldn’t. You really think all that looks appealing to Phil? That somehow my being an alpha would automatically mean that he’s going to like me the way I like him? That’s not how it works, Tasha.” Clint placed the popcorn bowl on the coffee table and sighed. 

“Maybe you’re just looking at the wrong angle.” 

Clint and Natasha both turn at the sound of the third voice. Phil Coulson stood there, just a few feet away from them, looking, for the first time, uncertain. “Phil.” Clint stood, he could feel his blood rushing out of his face. “How, how long have you been standing there?”

Phil shrugged. “Long enough. I, I didn’t- you seemed to be having a serious conversation, and I didn’t want to disturb.”

Clint nodded absently, “Wha, What are you doing here, I thought you were headed to HQ?” 

“I was, but I left my briefcase. In the kitchen. So I had to come back.” Phil raised his hand to show the briefcase that, yes, Clint didn’t see him carry that out a while ago. “Uh, I should go.” 

Clint and Natasha nodded, and Phil gave them a nod back before turning away. Natasha hit Clint’s side lightly with her elbow, nudging Clint to say something before Phil was gone. Clint knew that he should say something, at least try to explain because if he didn’t say anything now, things were going to get very awkward very fast.

“Phil!” Clint called out, Phil turned to him, looking hesitant but hopeful. 

“Yes?”

“Would you, ah, would you like to go to dinner with me? As a date. You don’t have to of course, I just thought I should ask to be sure andnowyou’reprobablythinkingI’matotalcreepandwouldn’twanttogooutwithmeanymoreIt’sokayIt’snotlikeIexpectedyoutosayyesanywayIjustthoughtIshouldaskyouknow?” Clint’s words jumbled a little towards the end, but if the way Phil brightened up was any indication, He understood perfectly what Clint had said.

Phil was smiling brightly at him, “That sounds great. I’ll come by after work, tonight. I’ll see you at 8?”

“Yeah, 8 sounds good.” Clint grinned, not really sure what to do with his hands in this situation. “I’ll see you later.”

Phil gave Natasha another nod, and Clint a wave before going down the elevator again. Clint was still absently waving at the elevator, stuck on cloud 9, when Natasha shoved him playfully.

“I’m sorry, what were you saying calling my ideas crazy?” Clint was half sure she wanted to tell him ‘I told you so’ a dozen times.

“To be fair, they are crazy. It’s just crazier that it actually works.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/121274220811/im-so-glad-i-have-no-class-tomorrow-im-just)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint’s never once thought that he’d get to a point in his life where he was actually dating Phil Coulson. Well, actually, he did but he never entertained the idea of it. For too long. 

Anyway, point is, it’s always been just that. A fantasy that Clint may or may not have entertained once in a while and now that he’s here, at this moment, he’s just so happy. He’s half wondering if something truly awful is about to happen because of all the good that’s happening to him lately. He’s not used to having something nice happen to him. 

That’s why, when Phil calls him in the middle of the night sounding relatively shaky and in pain, Clint’s first thought was: ‘This is it, he’s ending things with me. I knew this was going to happen.’ but when he took a second to properly analyze the sound of Phil’s voice, it was definitely not the tone of someone who’s about to break up with you. It sounded more like Phil is desperate. 

“Phil?” Phil whimpered over the line and Clint frowned. “What’s wrong? What’s happening?”

“Clint- I- please.” Phil begged, broken off sobs and repressed groans on the tip of his lips. 

“I’m coming over. Give me 10 minutes.” 

—

True to his word, Clint arrived at Phil’s doorstep no later than 10 minutes. And as soon as he stepped close enough to knock on Phil’s door, he immediately realized what was happening. The smell of heat was unmistakable. Clint’s nose flared as his senses went into overdrive and the need to be next to Phil grew uncontrollable. 

Clint raised his hand to knock, but the action grew moot as the door swung open to reveal Phil. The air around Clint suddenly became charged and Clint swallowed.

“You- uh- You called?” Clint squeaked. 

Phil nodded. “I did. Thank you for coming so soon.” 

And the next thing Clint knew, he was being pulled into a heated kiss while being dragged inside Phil’s apartment. And, really, who was Clint to say no?

—

The next morning, Clint woke up bright and early to cook breakfast for both him and Phil seeing as how their activities the night before were particularly athletic. Logically, both men were in need of some nourishment. 

Clint entered the bedroom again, a breakfast tray in hand, carrying his and Phil’s breakfast. It wasn’t much, some toast, jam, sunny side ups, and coffee. lots of coffee. Hopefully, the coffee would distract Phil enough to disregard the fact that Clint used his kitchen without express permission. 

Judging by the way Phil’s eyes lit up at the smell of breakfast entering the room, Clint would say that he made the right call. They silently ate their breakfast until there was none left but the coffee and it was only then that Phil spoke. 

“I’m sorry, Clint. I didn’t mean for you to get involved in all of this.”

Phil didn’t need to specify what he was talking about. Clint knew what he was trying to say; that the night had been a mistake. 

“Normally, I would have called a companion agency to get the heat over with, but somehow I doubt they would’ve been able to help. There was only one person I wanted to be with during my heat and before I could tell myself no, I called him. I didn’t mean to push this relationship further down the line before we were ready, but I did. And for that, I’m sorry.”

“Wait.” Clint raised a hand. “So you’re not mad at me for helping you through last night?” 

Phil frowned. “No. Why would I be? If anything, you should be mad at me.”

“I’m not. I’m- I’m actually happy that the person you chose to call was me. If- If you’d let me, I’d like to help you through the rest of your heat.” Clint smiled.

“Really?”

Clint rolled his eyes at the man. “Yes, Phil. Really.”

Phil took Clint’s face in his hand and pulled the archer closer to give him a kiss on his nose. When Clint scrunched up his nose, Phil chuckled, then rested their foreheads together. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/127162671156/i-went-back-to-drawing-again-now-i-just-have-to)

**Author's Note:**

> #And then Clint goes back to the living room and buries his face in the pillows#because he thought Phil was going to ask him out#god he's such an idiot#ofc Phil wasn't going to ask him out#Clint was a useless alpha#drowning himself in a delusional world where Phil actually liked him#instead of just tolerated him#Gahd#he's such an idot#idIOT#Natasha just rolls her eyes because she'd surrounded by idiots#and flicks Clint's ear bc she can't hear Ramsay yelling at the contestants over Clint's whining and self pity#he should just ask Phil out bc as far as she can see#Phil is as gone over Clint as the archer is for Phil#and the irony that Clint can't see that doesn't escape Natasha#prephlint#fluff#abo dynamics#Im horrible at writing abo#I never know what to focus on#hahaha
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/110910518626/there-were-a-lot-of-people-outside-my-window)


End file.
